Seddie Fanfiction
Seddie Fanfiction are fanfics involving the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, better known as Seddie (S'/am and Fr/'eddie). This pairing has the most fanfiction of any other iCarly pairing. Popular Seddie Fan Fiction Authors Popular authors chosen by the Seddie shippers themselves. *Lovin'Seddie *Mizufae *Drano *Nature9000 *Basco57 *Harry Potter Fan 1994 *IzzyRoxUrSox13 *Sp1derp1g *LuDiamonds *Xx'Hate'xYeahxRIGHTxX *SimonandJeanetteAreBest *seddiefan2009 *Ashlee Seddie *D R O W N-IN-S E Q U I N S *IamMu-chan *iMaximum Seddie *iMaximumPuckett23 Popular Seddie Fan Fictions *Wake up Sam! By Seddie.Purple.Kara-Spencer gets revenge on Sam while she's sleeping. Will something be revealed? read to find out! This is my most popular story,thank you guys SO much! Rated K. *iGo To Six FlagsBy Lovin'Seddie- The iCarly gang is heading to Six Flags Great Adventure! Sam lives out her dream, Carly gets her dream boy, Freddie gets away from his mom, and Spencer hunts the beavecoon! And somewhere along the way, Seddie happens! Rated T. *iNever Asked For This by icarlyfreak- Sam and Freddie get kidnapped by a creep who is obsessed with babies. He wants Sam pregnant by Freddie or he'll do it himself... Does Sam get pregnant at all or do they escape? SEDDIE Rated T. *iShakespeare by KWilson- What happens when Sam is threatened with expulsion and Freddie makes a promise that he really doesn't want to keep? Will Shakespeare play matchmaker 400 years after his death? SEDDIE! Shakespeare translations included. Rated T. *iSleepover by KWilson- What happens when the iCarly cast has a sleepover? Seddie'! Rated T.' *iDiscover The Fandom by airekuh - "Look, pal," Sam narrowed her eyes, "last night I found out that thousands of people who call themselves fans of iCarly think that I'm in love with a nerd. So I think I'll tell you when I've had enough." COMPLETE! Rated K+ *The Spawn Of Seddie by iMaximumPuckett23 - Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation, set during iSpace Out. Rated K. *iCare, Nub by Mistress of Craziness - When your girlfriend is Sam, your perception of caring can become quite distorted. SEDDIE. Oneshot. Rated K+. *iNeed You by StarFreak0 - "That's right. Carly will be gone for three weeks vacationing with Spencer in California." Freddie said. "I still can't believe you're leaving me with this." Sam told Carly. Seddie Rated K+. *iTurn Back in Time by moonyandpadfoot07 - "You gotta tell her thay you love her. You gotta tell her that you care for her. Don't wait for another chance, say it now before time runs out." Rated T. *The Downside of Snooping by MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE - Marissa Benson wasn't a snoop. No sir. She was just a...a checker. Rated T. *iAm Fortune's Fool by bsloths - Freddie's visit to a psychic yields some unlikely results. Implied Seddie. Oneshot. Rated K+. *iRemember by ColorsOfTheSky101 - So now, she would finally answer her own question; return to what she remembers loving, to those she remembers loving...A story that shows just how hard it is to forget. Rated K+. *iAm George the BraBy Lovin'Seddie- "Hello, my name is George the Bra, and I am a Seddie shipper." Join George on his journey to get Sam and Freddie together! Told from George's weird, bra perspective of things. Based off of a video of George and Freddie. Seddie, of course. Rated T. *Point & Click by Mizufae - What will develop when Freddie has a photography class? Half a school year of shenanigans, and discussions in the darkroom with Sam, of course. Rated K+. *iWouldn't Ask Anna That by Mistress of Craziness- In order to avoid Summer school with Ms. Briggs, a reluctant Sam is forced to become the new advice columnist for the Ridgeway Press. But what starts off as a lame assignment soon becomes interesting when a certain TechWiz starts writing to her. Rated K+. *BuildABra by LadyLove13- Sam takes a trip to Build a Bra and finds a surprise there. Rated K+. *iGet iGet Revenge by KuroiOokami89- The iCarly gang are about to enter their junior year of high school. Freddie has feelings for Sam, but is tired of the way the blonde girl treats him. To change that, he's taking matters into his own hands. Rated T. *i'M Sick by Drano- Freddie gets Sam sick, but that's only the beginning of his troubles as they all try to weather the strains and pains of High School, new boyfriends and girlfriends, true love, and finding the right kind of courage. Rated T. *My Couch by Basco57 -A string of one-shots that takes us through the stages of Sam and Freddie's lives. But, to give it a little twist, the whole thing is in Spencer's PoV, and every scene takes place on the Shay's couch. Rated T. *Stairwells and Steering Wheels by Vix23- He let out a long, heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just can't figure her out! She's all mixed signals and mysterious smirks. The girl should come with a manual." --- A series of moments between Sam and Freddie during their Junior year. Rated T. *iBecome A Girl by musicfreake291 - When Freddie becomes a girl, can he start understanding the mystery that is a girls mind. Rated T. *IAm At Home On The Range by .BeautifulDreamer.x - Sam Puckett has a huge secret, a secret that comes out when she, Freddie and Carly go to her Auntie Amanda's horse farm. Will the illness of one of the horses bring a certain tech geek and a certain blonde haired bully closer? Rated T. *iGet My Revenge by Ultimatereader14 - Freddie has had it with Sam. Guess what he does to get his revenge. Will there be other fillings as well? Will Freddie realize that he wants something else other than revenge? Rated T. *iKeep a Secret by fireflies321 - Freddie and Sam have a little secret they're keeping from Carly, Spencer and everyone else. Can they keep up their charade or will their secret be exposed? What will happen when Carly begins to investigate their strange behavior? Multi-chapter. Seddie. Rated T *Beach Weather by ober22 - A trip to the beach might just be what Freddie and Sam need to see each other in a whole new light. Rated T. *iSee a Therapist by Xx'Hate'xYeahxRIGHTxX- Freddie's mom sends him to a therapist because he's been acting "angsty". By not wanting to take tick baths, or even put on cloud block! His therapist doesn't think so, but since she's his therapist, she knows everything about him now. Rated T. *Shipwrecked by seddierox13 - Ridgeway has organized a trip to England, but what happens when something gets wrong on the boat. Sam and Freddie find themeselves lost on a desert island. Are they the only ones who survived? Rated T. *iTake a Road Trip by JamesLily96 - When Sam and Freddie get away from it all, by taking a road trip, the summer in between their senior highschool and freshman year of college, will their relationship evolve from just friends, or something more? Rated T. *A Darkened Mind by Aquariouss Princess - A story of two young souls who who would bring out the best...and the worst in each oher. Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett fell in love. But after a friend's death, changes came. Rated T. *iCarly's own MLP by luna moody - Tired of her using him, Freddie bets Sam that she can't pass a test without his help. NOT THE YOOZH...This time the bet is a secret. Will the prize be worth it? Rated T. *Hidden Meaning by Sp1derp1g - What happens when a fan discovers there's a hidden meaning in one of Sam's favorite phrases? Seddie, adaptation of TrueJackVP408's "iShip Seddie". Rated T. *Songfic: Running Away by Sp1derp1g - Basically, it's a songfic that will kinda set the mood for Hidden Meaning. The song is, you guessed it, Running Away. PREQUEL for Hidden Meaning. Seddie. Sam/Freddie. Rated T. *iGet the Audition by IzzyRoxUrSox13- Sam auditions for West Side Story to avoid a detention. When she gets the leading role, she faces another problem. Her co-star. There is also a Sam/Carly Angst. Rated T. *iMessed Up by Kpfan72491 - Sam & Freddie did a stupid mistake one night and now have to suffer consequences. Will there friends and families help them through this or will they separate from them. And will Sam and Freddie's relationship survive? Rated T. *On Camera by Sp1derp1g - Set during the last 4 minutes of iQuit iCarly. After analyzing a video of a camera that was mistakenly left on, Sam and Freddie discover what they truly feel about each other. Rated T. *Pretending by lovelyMESS -You're really good at pretending that his words don't hurt you, sting you, burn you. SamFreddie. Rated T. *iTexts by P. Fishes - Moments between two best friends, displayed only in text messages. Seddie Rated T. *iPhoto Album by Xx'Hate'xYeahxRIGHTxX- Sam and Freddie's two kids, now all grown up, take a look at their mom and dad's photo album while their parents are sleeping. Each chapter is another milestone in Sam and Freddie's relationship. Rated T. *Footie's Not A Kids Game by iLuvNathanKrEsS - OneShot. People say this was a game for younger kids, but the way they were about to play, it was to a new whole level. It was dangerous and they knew they were getting carried away. Rated T. *Birdhouse In Your Soul by Panda Hallows- A story of friendship, love and a new beginning. Rated T. *iJust Saw Sam Naked by Jesus.Lives - And Lived to Tell The Tale. A companion fic to 'iJust Saw Freddie Naked'. Rated T. *iAm the Bachelor by JamesLily96-When, Freddie Benson becomes the next bachelor on a popular T.V. show, trouble will sure ensue when a certain Sam Puckett shows up to be one of the bachelorette's. Rated T. *iPause by TheUltimateNinja-I am going to tell you a little story about a little quirk I have noticed that Sam and Freddie do quite often now. It is called the Pause. Are you ready people? 'Cause this is one heck of a journey. SEDDIE! Rated T * iCan't Like Freddie by inkblot hearts - Freddie left for a semester at sea. When he comes back, something very odd happens to Sam... I also added an extra thing. The episode iKiss airs in January, and I have an idea as to what might happen, so I made it a bonus chapter. Rated T. *iGet Drafted Into War Freddie is drafted into the war during an iCarly rehearsal. And this hurts everyone, especially his Princess Puckett... Rated T *Dangerous by Naruto Ninja44 - A 50 peaks about Sam and Freddie. Rated T *The Wedding Date by seddiefan2009 - Sam needs a date to her Dad's wedding. Poor Freddie gets recruited. Rated K+ *Daydreams by seddiefan2009 - Freddie looks back over his life so far and daydreams about his life with Sam. Rated K+ *iAm Reckless by D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S - Samantha Puckett is reckless. Oneshot. Seddie. Rated T *The Greatest Secret by Nature9000 - Sam and Freddie harbor a secret from those they know, they cannot tell for fear of being split apart. This follows the series. Rated T *iWant to move by XcrozzybabezX - Sam and Feddie are in the same boat; their moms are driving them insane. What will happen when they try and take the wheel on their own life. Rated T * iFollow the List by etain - “I want to go on a trip,” said Carly, and neither Sam nor Freddie could refuse. Carly decided if it was the last thing she was going to do, she was going to fix this. Seddie & Carly. Rated T. * iHe Gets That From Me by Xx'HAte'xYeahxRIGHTxX - What happens when the person you love more than anything is a painful reminder of the person who you loved more? Rated T. * Twisted Symphony by May Lily - How could something so wrong be so right? Sam/Freddie - Seddie. Oneshot. Rated T. * Paternal Bonds by Nature9000 - Sam leaves iCarly without explanation, ten years later a neglected six year old child is found by Freddie's maid. When this silent child is revealed to be connected to Sam, Freddie wants to find her even more, not knowing the danger of the situation. R&R Rated T * iSay I Do by SimonandJeanetteAreBest - A viewer sends in a challenge for Sam and Freddie: pretend to be married for a week! Response to a challenge by angels.02.music Rated K+ * 5,4,3,2 by abracadabra94 - Ever wonder why Freddie always leaves off the 1 at the beginning of every iCarly? Well so does Sam! A fluffy Seddie one-shot. Rated K+ *Holding Out Love Is Harder Than It Seems by ohsnapitzjess Samantha Puckett is a high-class lawyer. Fredward Benson is the editor of top male magazine,Intrusion. They built their lives away from each other but when their lives meet again after 9 years what will happen? Rated T''' *Memories Mean A Lot by ohsnapitzjess "Sam why are you doing this to me, to us?" Freddie asked, pulling Sam's arm. "Don't touch me! I just can't OK." Sam said. And with that, she turned and walked away. Seddie. Rated '''T *The Kiss that Changed it All It was meant to be a harmless first kiss-simply in order to 'get it out of the way'.But the feelings that erupted within both of them that night have the power to change their friendship into something more...if only they would admit it. Seddie! Plz R&R *iHope Your Still there for me by iMaximumPuckett23- Sam and freddie have been dating for two years, with Sam's grades improving she might be able to go to the same college as Freddie. But Freddie is stopped, by the ultimate test...Will he pass? (Note: This is a Threquel, please go on the authors page to find the first story, and the sequel) *iTutor by iMaximum Seddie (also known as icarly97 on Youtube) - When Sam's starting to fail English Language Arts and writing class, she needs a one ticket getaway to pass or else she won't be able to graduate. Her only choice in order to pass is get help from Fredgeek. What will happen during their tutor lessons? Rated T *iDon't want to be somebody's second choice by kwags74 - Freddie is tired of being rejected by Carly. Sam is tired of not being some guy's number one girl. Will things ever change for these two friends? SEDDIE. Rated T *iAm Jealous of Melanie by Ashlee Seddie - When Melanie comes to Seattle, she has her eyes set on Freddie. When Sam gets jealous, it's a battle of the twins. What will happen now, and who will Freddie choose? And what do Sam's headaches have to do with all of this? Read to find out. Seddie. Rated K+ *A Modern Day Seddie Fairy Tale by StoryTeller125 - Princess Puckett needs help. Who better to rescue her than her handsome prince? A quick Seddie oneshot. Rated T. *iCruise Around The World With You by seddieplease - Sam gets a scholarship for a summer cruise around the world; but is shocked on who her next door neighbor for the next three weeks is! Seddie! Rated T. *iMove on by Poetic.blue - Freddie's done with chasing Carly, but has he moved on to someone else? What happens when he can't take the stress of not telling anyone about her? : Seddie. Rated K+. *iRoomies by IrishKnight - Freddie is looking forward to a summer vacation by himself, but that's changed when a blonde haired girl shows up at his door with luggage. DUN DUN DUN! Rated T. *iSwim by ColorCoatedCupcake - Carly, Sam, and Freddie go to a public pool, but it goes wrong when Sam tells Carly she can't swim. Rated T. *iProm by inkblot hearts - Sam and Freddie have been dating since the beginning of senior year. When prom week comes around, Sam thinks she might be flying solo at prom when she finds out she has competition. This was partially inspired by Rachim from the iCarly Wikia. Rated K+. Photos ICarly im All 3.jpg Imusthavelocker239.png Sam-Freddie-Kiss-seddie-vs-ceddie-6438840-500-357.jpg ImagesCAGVDR6X.jpg 155482 108785859190956 100001786271106 57962 5735797 n.jpg 66976 1431379231695 1449318035 30950873 3330239 n.jpg 66549 168135836536521 100000203168817 609407 3397108 n.jpg 719px-Seddieiptn14.jpg ICarly Group.jpg Buddy icon 2453.gif Buddy icon 3184.gif Buddy icon 1788.gif Buddy icon 2863.gif Buddy icon 167.gif Buddy icon 4709.gif Seddiesupport.jpg Sam and Freddie-Seddie.jpeg Njpopstar2010 copy - Copy.jpg Njpopstar2010.jpg Njpopstar2010 copy.jpg Seddie kisskissjejeje.jpg 185px-Seddieiptn14.jpg SeddieLoveStory.jpg SamPuckett Icon8.jpg SamPuckett Icon7.jpg SamPuckett Icon6.jpg SamPuckett Icon5.jpg SamPuckett Icon4.jpg Return to Seddie Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Pairings